A large number of compounds are known to provide a cooling sensation in the mouth, in the nasal cavity and/or on the skin. The best known and most widely used of these is menthol, which, in addition to olfaction, causes a cooling response on cold receptors in the oral cavity, the nasal cavity and on the skin. Unfortunately, menthol also exhibits some undesirable properties, such as a strong mint smell, a bitter taste and relatively high volatility. There still remains a need for novel coolant compositions that provide strong and substantive refreshing and cooling attributes in the absence of negative aroma, negative taste and negative cooling attributes.
Thus, despite the previous disclosure in the art, there is an ongoing need for novel compounds that enhance or modify the cooling sensation in the mouth, in the nasal cavity and/or on the skin, preferably by lowering the levels of cooling compounds such as menthol in topical and ingestible compositions to provide advantageous properties as well as economy of use.